


Glykia Mou

by NarfoOnTheNet



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarfoOnTheNet/pseuds/NarfoOnTheNet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby's home from a hunt, and Pyrrha's there for her. A fluffly PyrRuby fic. Also uploaded to Fanfiction.net and my tumblr under the same username.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glykia Mou

When Pyrrha discovered the door to her apartment was open, her first thought wasn’t ‘odd’ or ‘I forgot to lock the door’. Instead, the huntress immediately tensed, taking up Akoúo̱ and deploying Miló into its sword form. Cautiously, she opened the door the rest of the way with her shield, her sword at the ready, scanning the open space. The first thing she noticed was the sound of running water: someone was in the shower.  


_Why would an intruder take a shower?_ Pyrrha’s confusion lasted only a split second before her eyes settled on the pair of boots lying in the middle of the living room.  


Her lips curving into a smile, Pyrrha carefully placed her weapons on a nearby countertop and quietly closed the door, making sure to lock it. She took off her own boots and quickly but quietly made her way to the apartment’s bathroom.  


The shower turned off when Pyrrha reached the hallway, making her frown. That wasn’t what she wanted. Thinking, she stood flat against the wall next to the entryway and waited. In a couple of minutes, she heard the door to the bathroom open and the plodding of feet heading her way. A small figure passed by her, stretching their arms while letting out a tired yawn. Slowly, Pyrrha stepped up to the figure from behind and put her hands on their shoulders.  


“Gotch _oof!_ ” Pyrrha’s breath left her as the figure elbowed her in the stomach. She felt her leg kicked out from under her and her arm grabbed and pulled forward. The world suddenly spun around, and she found herself on her back, staring at the hardened expression of the ‘intruder’, which softened when she laid eyes on Pyrrha.  


Her hair was long, reaching down to shoulders. She had lost most of her baby fat, but still looked young for her age. Her small frame was toned but lean. And her silver eyes lost all traces of the cold efficiency of a warrior, replaced with recognition.  


Pyrrha smiled. “Welcome back, Ruby.”  


Ruby’s lips curled into that smile Pyrrha and others adored, and her eyes began to shine – then panic set in her features.  


“Pyrrha! Oh my God, I’m so sorry!” Ruby said as she helped her up.  


Pyrrha chuckled as she straightened back up. “It’s all right Ruby. That’s what I get when I try sneaking up on you. You’ve kept up your hand-to-hand training, I see.” Pyrrha blinked when she saw what Ruby was wearing. “Is that one of my shirts?”  


Ruby grinned sheepishly. “I didn’t want to bother with changing into a shirt and pants. And I like wearing your shirts.”  


Pyrrha giggled; Ruby always looked adorable in her oversized shirts. She reached out and pulled Ruby into a hug. “It’s good to have you back, _glykia mou_.”  


Ruby returned the hug, the smaller woman burying her face in Pyrrha’s chest. “It’s good to be back. I missed you so much.”  


Pyrrha hummed, enjoying the feel of her beloved’s body pressing into hers, her racing heartbeat, her short, choked breaths…  


Pyrrha gently pushed Ruby away to see the tears in her eyes. “Ruby, what’s wrong?”  


“I-I’m just glad I could see you again.”  


"… Did something happen during the hunt?”  


“N-no, nothing happened.” Ruby stepped back, waving her hands. “Everything went fine. We fought off the Grimm; Yang, Weiss, and Blake are all fine; and we saved the village. Everyone’s okay, go Team RWBY!”  


Though Ruby had said that with her usual bluster, Pyrrha knew better; she could see the fear and sorrow in her eyes, and the tears still flowed.  


She gently took her face in her hands, thumbing away the tears. “Ruby, don’t shut me out like this. Please, tell me what’s wrong.”  


Ruby looked down, her expression becoming downcast. “… There was more Grimm than we thought. They were mostly Beowolves and Ursas, but… I got separated from the others. For hours. I fought, and I fought, and I fought, but there was so many. I ran out of ammo, and my aura was getting low. Yang and them got to me before anything happened, but,” She looked up at Pyrrha, pain in her eyes. “I was so scared. I kept thinking that this was it; that I wouldn’t come home and see you again.”  


Pyrrha pulled Ruby into a fierce hug, rubbing her back and running her fingers through her black-and-red hair.  


“Shhh, shhh,” She gently hushed. “It’s alright. You’re home now. You’re safe and well. Just breathe, _glykia mou_ , just breathe.” She began to breathe deeply herself, to help calm herself as much as the young woman sobbing in her arms.  


The two of them silently stood there, Pyrrha holding Ruby until the sobbing subsided and her breathing evened out.  


“Are you feeling better, _glykia mou?_ ”  


She felt Ruby nod. “Yeah, I guess.”  


Pyrrha smiled. “Would you like me to fix you something? Or maybe order out? You must be famished.”  


Ruby looked up at her, flashing a hopeful smile, “Pepperoni?”  


Pyrrha rolled her eyes. “Pizza it is.”

/ 

A couple of hours later, Pyrrha lay on their bed, propped up by pillows. Lying on top of her, Ruby slept soundly. It was actually a little early to retire, but the events of the hunt, travel, a hot shower, a belly full of pizza, and her breakdown had left the huntress exhausted, and she had fallen asleep as soon as she hit the bed. After taking a shower and changing into her flannel pajamas, Pyrrha joined her, carefully pulling her on top. It was comforting, reassuring, to feel Ruby’s weight and her every breath, heartbeat, and unconscious shift.  


Pyrrha was running her fingers through Ruby’s hair when her scroll vibrated on the nightstand. Careful to not disturb Ruby, Pyrrha picked up the scroll and, after a quick glance at the number on the screen, answered it.  


“Hello, Yang.”  


“ _Hey Pyr,_ ” Yang sounded as tired as Ruby looked. “ _How’re you guys doing?_ ”  


“We’re doing fine. Ruby’s sleeping right now.”  


Yang sighed. “ _Thank God. Did she tell you what happened?_ ”  


“… Yes. What about you? How are you doing?”  


“ _Meh,_ ” Yang said dismissively. “ _We’ve been through worse and come out okay: just another day on the job_.” There was a short silence. “ _‘Sides, I already had my little cry_.”  


Pyrrha smiled. “And Weiss and Blake? How are they?”  


“ _I’m gonna call them next: wanted to check on my lil’sis first_.”  


“Of course. Make sure you take care of yourself, too. It sounds like you need rest.”  


“ _I’ll be sure to do that,_ mom.” Pyrrha rolled her eyes. “ _And Pyrrha? Thanks. For looking after Ruby_.”  


“Of course. I would do anything for _glykia mou_.”  


“… _Okay, I know you told me what that means, but it still sounds weird. ‘Night, Pyr._ ”  


“Goodnight, Yang.” Pyrrha chuckled. Putting the scroll back on the nightstand, she laid back and relaxed, wrapping her arms around the most important person in her life.  


( * * )  


Glykia mou (gleekyA moo): Greek for ‘my sweet’.  
PyrRuby is the most wholesome ship in the history of ships (aside from Ladybug).  
Interesting note, but this was originally going to be a fic for an OT3 I call Greek Gems – Ruby/Pyrrha/Emerald – but it evolved into simple PyrRuby. Oh well, maybe next time.


End file.
